GermanyxReader: A Soldier's Life for Me
by GermanLemons
Summary: Your crying increased to the point where it was hard for you to breathe at all. Your gasps of air surprised the two, and they looked down at your red face...(GermanyxReader and a slight thing of RomanoxReader...and...Who is he again?xReader)
1. Goodbye

**Two days past eighteen, **

**he was waiting for the bus in his army green.**

**Sat down in a booth at the cafe there,**

**gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.**

You looked over at your German boyfriend before taking his hand and smiling brightly; something that always kept him hooked. You were walking him to take him to the airbase, so he could be flown to a secret base in Italy somewhere. You looked over to see your best friend [h/n] holding hands with Feliciano as they both walked along side of you. You and your best friends were on the brink of tears as you had to say your farewell to your beloved boyfriends.

**He's a little shy,**

**so she gave him a smile,**

**and he said, "would you mind sitting down for awhile?"**

"[y/n]," you heard Ludwig say as you both stopped on your way to walking. He glanced over to the other side of you as he took both of your hands in his; caressing them carefully. "I don't vant jou to miss me." He pulled you in to a tight embrace with his large black gloved on your head, petting your shinny [h/c] that you carefully put in to a braid. It's something Ludwig thought you looked so cute in, since you wore it on the day that he first met you.

**Talking to me, I'm feeling a little low.**

**She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."**

"I can't help it Luddy," you say before returning his hug back to him. It was sad, you having to watch him getting on a plane to who knows where, never having any contact or knowing if he'll ever survive what lies ahead of him. "I don't know if you'll survive or not, and I don't know what I'll do with myself if you died out there." You had finally hit it. Your crying burst forward like a damn, engulfing your eyes with tears. Ludwig pulled you even closer to him now, wanting both of your distances shorter.

**So they went down and they sat on the pier.**

**He said, "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care,"**

"I promize I'll be back for jou one day," Ludwig assured you, pulling you in front of him, so you met his icy cold baby blue eyes. His blonde hair was slicked back like always, shinning in the bright yellow sun beating down on your guy's heads.

"**I've got no one, to send a letter to."**

When you looked over, you saw your other best friend [Your other best friend's name; not the one with Italy] was kissing Kiku, who was her boyfriend at the time. You yourself had dated him before, but he was way too shy to do anything with you, even hold your hand. But with your best friend [Japan's girl], he was always so open. You wouldn't be surprised if they've had sex before.

"**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"**

Your other best friend was kissing her boyfriend Feliciano as well, so it was only right if you swooped in and gave Ludwig a final kiss; maybe the last one you two would ever share. You decided to do just that, leaning on the tip of your toes and reached just high enough to give Ludwig a big kiss on the mouth. He grabbed your hips, and with his strong hands, lifted you higher in to the air. He pulled away from the kiss and stared in to your shimmering [e/c], feeling a little bad about leaving you so sudden. But fighting for your country was even more important that love, even though he tried so hard to put your protection first.

**I cried,**

**Never going to hold the hand of another guy.**

"Zank jou liben," Ludwig smiled, placing you on the ground gently. "zhis is as far as zhey vill lez jou pass." You gave him one more quick hug before he and the other two members of the Axis Powers marched their way to the large airplane, that you would of known right away if it weren't for the depression over clouding your thoughts. Without Ludwig by your side for a while, what would you do in the mean time?

**To young, **

**for him they told her.**

**Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.**

"[y/n]," you heard your one friend smile as she gave you a hug. "I know you're going to miss Ludwig as much as I will Kiku, but you have to remember this IS for your safety." She was right. Even though he couldn't put your safety at the top of the list, this was still considered your protection from him. As you thought about it, tears infiltrated your eyes once more. When you looked up to the airplane's take off, you swear you saw it. You swear you saw the tears taking over Ludwig's eyes as he looked down on you and your three friends. You could see Feliciano crying hysterically, and you could even make out the distinct face Kiku had; one full of even more sadness than it usually was. Everything was going wrong today. First, you had to say your departure from Ludwig, and now you think about all the things that might happen to him out there. You quickly fell to the ground in a serious of fits. If he died out there, you don't know what you'll do.

**Our love,**

**will never end.**

**Waiting for the soldier to come back again.**

**Never going to be alone,**

**when the letter says, **

**a soldiers coming home.**


	2. Comfort

**So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam**

You decided to spend time with two of your other best friends, Alfred and Arthur, so you cold talk about the current situation that they you and your other two best friends were in. You would of ask Russia, but he creeped you out. And you would of asked France, Prussia, or even Romano, but the fact was France and Prussia would just attempt to take your virginity away from you and since you were dating Ludwig, Romano would just scold you for being with that, "Potato loving bastard." You took a sharp intake of breath as you beamed at Alfred, like the two of you were caught in a staring contest of life and death.

**And he told her of his heart...**

"So [Y/N]," Arthur said, breaking both your and Alfred's concentration on each other. You quickly looked away, afraid that if you delayed to long for his answer he would be pissed and leave.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ludwig," You responded before taking a sip of tea that Arthur had prepared you. To be honest, the tea itself was pretty good, but if you ate any of the so called, "delicious crumpets" that he made, you would die before Ludwig did. You ate one just to be nice, but as soon as Alfred signalled Arthur turned his back, you took the crumpet out of your mouth and threw it at a wall, sliding down behind the plant. You quickly washed the bland taste from your mouth with your green tea and shook. Where did Arthur learn to cook, in a prison?

"Oh," Alfred said as he placed his hand around your back, trying his best to comfort you as much as he could, "is it because he had to go fight with Italy and Japan after the rest of us allies declared war?" He wasn't helping you at all. Just bringing up the fact that some of this was because of his fault, you burst in to tears.

**It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of.**

**He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**

Arthur got out of his seat and came to your side to assist you while you were crying. He bent his knees and leaned in to your face. His hand slowly carressed your cheek as he softly whispered to you, "It's alright. Ludwig is a strong man, he will live for you." He pulled you closer so your face was resting on his shoulder, soaking his jacket in tears. He hugged you, rubbed your hair, while giving Alfred the evil eye.

"Why are you looking so suprised," Arthur snarled at his younger brother. "Never seen her cry before? Because this isn't the first time you've made her burst forth with tears."

"W-What?" Alfred said back. "You were the last one to make her cry when you slapped Ludwig across the face and caused him to be a bitch for the rest of the day. And your saying I'm the main problem you bastard?"

Arthur carefully placed your head on the table as he charged over to Alfred. You heard both of them struggle to see who was right and who was wrong; just like they do every meeting. You sighed, and began to think of times you and Ludwig spent together.

_"Ludwig! Look at this!" You said holding up a picture that you and Feli both drew together. He looked at it with pleasure, seeing the drawing you did of you two enjoying a romantic hug together._

_"Vell aren'z jou quize zhe draver Lieben?" Ludwig smiled, pulling you closer to his body as he stared at the picture. Feli said you coul have all the credit of drawing it, but you were to nice to lie to your own lover. _

_"I didn't do all of it," you smiled hugging him tightly. "Feli helped me a little."_

_He smiled, one of the times he's actually smiled in front of you. "I guess I'll have to thank Feliciano for drawing this with you. It's really good." His hands shifted down to your hips and you slightly shuttered. His lips pressed softly at the back of your neck. _

_"L-Ludwig?" You two actually had never even done anything romantic, besides the occasional hug he gave you when you did something appreciative for him; like cook dinner for him after a long days of work for him. His kissed traced to the front of your body and up, stopping at your lips. You gasped quickly, not expecting him to actually kiss you. You did the only thing you really wanted to do. Return his offer to him and kiss him back, with even more passion in yours. After you both needed some air, you both pulled away, looking in to each other's eyes._

_"Mein Lieben," he whispered in your ear, "zhat vas simply amazing. Damn air."_

_"Yeah," you agreed with him._

_"Vant zo do zhat again?" He questioned. You answered him by giving him another kiss on his hot mouth._

**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier.**

**And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.**

Your crying increased to the point where it was hard for you to breathe at all. Your gasps of air suprised the two, and they looked down at your red face. They let go of their hold on each other and hugged you from the side. You lifted your head, your [h/c] hanging in your face as the two of them were on the brink of tears themselves. Obviously, you could tell both of them liked you, but wouldn't dare do anything to you because of your over protective boyfriend.

"I hate how he has to be in the military," you cried softly. "If he wasn't then he wouldn't have to go out there and risk his life for me."

"He only does it because he wants you to live in a safe place, not one where you are abused all day long by someone like Russia or even France," Arthur smiled. His smile always reasured your sadness as you looked at him.

**Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile.**

* * *

Alfred offered to take you to some where you like to comfort you, but of course those places you only liked to visit with Ludwig, and of course taking one of his enemies to those places would feel wrong.

"Sorry Alfred, but I only go to those places with Ludwig." He sighed from his chance to final get alone with you.

"Can I at least drive you home then?" Alfred asked me.

"As long as you don't drive like a drunkard, then knock yourself out," you smiled to him.

**I cried,**

**Never going to hold the hand of another guy.**

You got out of his car, and he waved you one last goodbye before driving off with a sleeping Arthur and your best friend [her name] in he back seat, cuddled up next to each other. You guessed it. Either she was cheating on Feli or Arthur was trying to make her think he was Feli, just to make her feel better.

As soon as you made yourself comfy on your and Ludwig's couch, your phone rang to the song of a really depressing song; "If I Don't Make it Back." You knew who was calling immediately and answered the phone with excitement.

"Ve~Ciao bella!" You heard a voice say, that didn't belong to your beloved Ludwig.

"F-Feli? What are you doing with Luddy's phone?" You asked him.

"About Doitsu," you heard Feli say with a concerend tone. You dropped your phone on the floor as he told you the news.

**To young,**

**for him they told her.**

**Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.**


	3. Relief

**Our love will never end,**

**waiting for the soldier to come back again.**

"Ve~It's so sad isn't it? That someone would actually do that to your Doitsu," he said with a concerend tone. Tears filled your eyes. "But he's a strong man, he'll make it through whatever he possibly can just for you bella."

"Is...Is he going to die Feli? Please I need to know!" You yelled, tears streaming down your eyes.

"With how much dose of poisonous gas the enemies gave him, nobody is sure at the moment. Me and Kiku were ordered to take him back home, so you'll get to see him atleast." Your frown turned in to a smile, but it was pitiful to look at. On the other side of the phone you heard footsteps enter the tent. "Who is that Feli?" You asked him before you heard someone talking to him in the background. You could make out everyone the woman was saying, on how much intake he took and how long it would take him to make a full recovery if he possibly could that is.

"It will take him exactly a mo-"

"I heard her Feliciano," you moaned, thinking off how much pain Ludwig must be in right about now. "Now tell me, when are you going to take him home?"

"We'll be there in about two days or so, so me or Kiku will give you a call before we get there, okay?" In the background you could hear what seemed like Kiku's screaming him. "I have to go bella."

"I understand that Feli," you smiled, most of your tears dried up. You said your fairwell before hanging up the phone and plopping down on the couch sighing deeply. You were relieved, but were also scared. Ludwig was coming home early, but you were afraid he would die before your eyes. "Ludwig dear." You threw your face in to a pillow before hearing Ludwig's sweet voice in your head.

**Never going to be alone,**

**When a letters says,**

**a soldier's coming home. **

_**[Author's Note: Okay that's the part of the song I'm going to end with.]**_

* * *

Your phone rang again, this time to the sound of Feli's ringtone greeting you. Quickly, you picked it up and smiled.

"Ve~ bella were almost there!" he smiled. It's like you could hear his smile through he phone because you smiled even brighter; the smile almost getting to bright to fit your face.

"How much longer Feli?" You smiled before rushing your way to the kitchen.

"About three hours or so," Feli answered you. _'Great. Just enough time to prepare a dinner for them and invite their girlfriends over. Maybe even some of their allies.' _You thought. "We'll see you when we get there."

"Hey, Feli?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Ludwig talk on the phone, or is he inable to speak?" you asked him nicely.

"I don't know." You heard him yell to someone in the back. "Doitsu! Doitsu! [Y/N] wants to know if you'd like to talk to her!" You heard the phone being grabbed from Feliciano's hand and put up to someone else's ear.

"H-Hello?" you studdered, hoping it was Ludwig on the other end.

"G-Gutentage m-mein vonderful l-lieb-ben..." his voice was weak and raspy, but you concentrated hard and everyone of his words were nice and clear to you.

"Oh Ludwig," you said with a worried tone. "I want you to live. I want to be together with you forever! I don't want you to die!"

"I von't," you heard him say. It brough you back to reality. "I'll szay onzo life just for jou. And vhen I gez back, I vill mary jou." Those words touched you.

"M-mary me?" You blushed. Had he just made a promise to marry you when he gets recovrered?

"Yesh of course jou, vho else vould I marry?" he said to you with a hush tone. For a minute, it seemed like your heart skipped a beat as you thought about what Ludwig had just said to you. "I...I have zo go."

"I love you Ludwig," you said, making a kissy noise in to the phone.

"Ich liebe dich autch." You didn't know what he said, but you guess he responded with, "I love you too". He hung up the phone, leaving you to do your own important buisness. You had three hours to get ready, and you were going to make it one of the best days in Ludwig's life. You set off to do your list you mentally made in your head.

* * *

**-Well yeah, that chapter was well, kinda short compared to the other two but I hope you enjoy it just as much. Merry Christmas to everyone, and maybe I'll think about writing some requests for Hetalia characters x Readers for my Christmas break. Bye everyone!**

**~Rhayne**


	4. Flashback

"Come on [Y/N]!" your friend yelled to you as she began cleaning the living room for everyone's arrival. Alfred and Arthur were setting up decorations, while you and your friend who was dating Kiku was helping you cook everyone's favorites; pasta, liver wurst, and rice balls. You were unsure on how to cook wurst, even though you've watched Ludwig make it all the time, so you just guessed. Hopefully, it wouldn't taste like Arthur's food.

"I'm almost done [Your friend's name]!" you called, quickly covering the pot with a lid and wiped the sweat off of your eyebrows. You walked in to the living room a gasped. It looked, amazing. Every detail looked was distinctive. Greens, reds, blacks, whites, and yellows greeted you in to the room. There was multiple German, Italian, and Japanese flags on the walls. It looked beautiful.

"How do you think it looks [Y/N]?" Alfred asked you, placing his arm across your back. You smiled and placed your hand over the center of his back.

"It's good," you complimented him and Arthur. All of you laughed right before you heard the door bell ring. You and your two best friends excitedly jumped to your feet to rush the door in excitement. And of course stand at the door was the three people you wanted to see the most.

"Ve~Open the door out here it's a freezing!" Quickly you tended to the door and met with a drunk looking expression of Ludwig.

"Ludwig..." You smiled, pulling him in to a tight embrace. He blushed and hugged you back before coughing. You released him and stared in to his baby blue eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nein," he said pulling you back in to an embrace. You returned it sweetly to him, just to make him feel back. After. Four. Days. Just four frigging days.

"Just be careful [Y/N]-San, he's a little drunk so you might wanna be a little cautious tonight," Kiku said as he stared in to the eyes of his own girlfriend. He hugged her quickly, kissing your friend on the cheek. And of course, who would've guessed that your other best friend was already in Feliciano's skinny pasta arms.

"I think the food is going to burn if you gals don't get back to the kitchen," Alfred laughed, pointing to the kitchen. You and your one friend shot up immediately and ran, making Kiku and Ludwig dropping their arms.

"Oh crap crap crap!" you both yelled as you ran to the kitchen.

"Noz cool man," Ludwig gave a hateful expression to Alfred and a deep growl pitched in the depths of his throat. "Jou knew I vanzed zo hold mein vonderful liebe and jou ruined it." His speech was a little slurred, but it was still loud enough for you to hear. You and your friend exchanged looks and laughed like a bunch of maniacs.

"Looks like someone is over protective," she laughed as she continued tending to the rice balls she was making. You were left to tend to both the pasta and the wurst, which you had actually just finished. You took one, and surprisingly, it tasted really good; but not as good as Ludwig's. You just hoped that Feliciano liked the pasta you were preparing for him.

You and your friend prepared everything on a plate and took them out the table, where everyone was already sitting down. Ludwig had saved you a seat right next to him, and Kiku saved your best friend a seat. You were in between Arthur and Ludwig but you didn't really mind; at least it wasn't Ivan, Francis, Gilbert, or Lovino. If it were one of them, you'd probably die. You placed everything down on the table and smiled, taking your seat next to Ludwig.

"Vurst. Greaz." he smiled, giving your cheek a small kiss.

"Thanks," you smiled back at him. What was Kiku talking about when he said your Ludwig was drunk? He wasn't the slightest. You thought that at least, until you saw him pick up his fork and try to eat his wurst. He was quite shaky, and he barely got the one slice in to his mouth. You sighed, and took the fork from his hand. Looks like you were going to have to do this yourself. Lovingly, you cut off a piece of the wurst and took it in his fork. You held it up to his mouth.

"Weit öffnen!" you smiled as you stared at him with a cute smile; some what resembling Feliciano' tried to use German like he did, but you were still a little shaky at it. He did as he was told, and opened his mouth widely. You slipped the fork in to his mouth and pulled out slowly.

"Danke," he thanked you. You continued this process until he was finished his dinner.

It was about two hours later, and everyone had left, leaving you and Ludwig alone in your house. He had his arm around you as you two sat on the couch and watched some German show you had no clue to what it's about. You only knew basic German words, like thank you, hello, and some others. When it came to holding a successful conversation in full German with Gilbert or even Ludwig you automatically failed.

"Zank jou for ze vonderful dinner," Ludwig said, kissing you on the forehead lightly.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"What happend out there exactly?"

"Vhere did vhaz happen?" he asked confused, turning so he could see your bright [E/C]s staring at him.

"When you got gassed," you told him, trying to make him remember the events from two days or so ago.

"Zhen? Oh vell-" he cut to a flash back.

_ Smells of burnt flesh filled the air, and Ludwig stared with his baby blue eyes staring out at the battle field. He was the only one in the trenches for miles, and it weren't bad enough no one gave him any protection besides his army uniform. He had heard that a long ways down France had bombed them with poisonous smoke. He stood there worriedly, thinking of you as he stared at the clouds._

_ 'There so free,' he though. 'There mocking me for sure.' As he continued to look, he began to see a cloud form in to your beautiful face. He shook his head. 'Now is not the time to be thinking of her. It's just me and the battlefield.'_

_ "To distracted are we Ludwig?" he heard a firmilar voice say. Standing above him was the long blonde hair and green eyes belonging to no one other than Francis. "You took __ma fleur merveille__ away from me."_

_ "She never vanted zo be vith jou in ze firsz place," he scowled._

_ "I'm going to make you pay," he scowled as he threw a large looking bomb in to the trench. All Ludwig did was stare at it for seconds, before smoke engulfed him._

You hugged him scared, thinking about what Francis did to him. He laid himself down on the couch and pulled you down with him, covering the two of you up with the cover you were wearing. He let you lay on his chest, petting your head softly. The two of you drifted off to sleep, filling the room with soft snores.


	5. Illness

**Hi guys! It's me Rhayne, and I'm glad to write this story, because at first it was always in the crook of my mind, and I'm bringing it to life. So yeah. I give a shout out to Symmetry888 for her continued support on this story! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia or you!**

* * *

The next morning, you woke up with Ludwig lying under you, still asleep. You blushed, reconsidering last night's events.

"W-What happened?" you asked yourself before remembering. An hour or so after you two were on the couch, Ludwig had given you a playfully lick on the neck, rubbing you in places you thought he would never even touch. He kissed you in so many ways that you thought he would never even dare to put his mouth. It was a fight for sweet passion; clothes scattered in every way across the floor. "Oh yeah..." you sighed, getting off of the couch in search of all your clothing items. You had found your necessary garments, except for your shirt. Because Ludwig never needed his jacked in the summer time, you decided to just wear that. He aroused, and you hung over his head.

"V-VHO IS ZHAT!" he yelled before snapping back in to reality. "Oh, iz's just jou liebe," he said relieved. You smiled sweetly before pulling the cover back over him.

"Go back to sleep mister," you teased, flicking is nose with your index finger. "You need your rest. I'll make you some breakfast in bed for you. Only if you stay put."

"Fein," you heard him say as he rolled over to face the couch cushions. You teased by pulling the covers down off of him, and running your fingers down his back, leaving him with a cold shiver. "I zought jou vere busy."

"I will be in a minute," you growled. He had no desire this morning I guess. You pulled the covers over him again and stomped your way in to his kitchen. You wanted to make him pleased though, so you forgot about what he had just did. A growl pitched deep in your throat as you pulled out the necessary ingredients to create the breakfast you were making for him.

Later you came out with his breakfast. He was fast asleep on the couch AGAIN, so you placed his breakfast down on the coffee table and crawled in with him. He was just pretending, wanting you to crawl in with him. He turned to face you and began to kiss you passionately. You pulled away, almost falling off. "Not until after breakfast."

"Fein," he growled. He sat both of you up and took the plate in his hand. It had some stuff he likes of yours, like your own version of Arthur's crumpets, that you called a biscuit. And of course, you made sure to put his favorite, liver wurst. He reached for the fork, but you grabbed it before he could.

"While your hurt I feed you. You could barely pick me up yesterday if I was correct. And you could probably throw me in the air usually." He sighed at you and opened his mouth. You cut some of the wurst in to pieces and picked up a piece with the fork, placing it in to his mouth and sliding it out.

"Iz's good liebe," he smiled. You gave him another bite of the wurst and you actually saw his smile grow too big for his face.

"Someone's a happy German today are they?" you teased taking another piece of the wurst. You held it close to his mouth, but then slowly pulled it away and ate it before his eyes.

"Jou zease," he said taking your wrist. "Do iz properly zhis zime."

"Fein fein..." you blushed taking another forkful up to his mouth. He swallowed with appreciation.

After countless bites and teasing, you decided you wanted to go out with your friends to somewhere. Ludwig said he had his own matters to attend.

"Hey [Y/N]," you heard the familiar voice of Alfred calling you while you were roaming around the streets. You turned your head back to find him running up to you, holding something in his hand.

"Hey Alfred," you smiled, staring at the contents in his hands. "What is that?"

"Something that Kiku let me have for some reason," he said puzzled. "He won't let me open it until I get home. Whatever it is wanted to open with me?"

"Sure," you smiled. "I was actually heading my way to your house anyway." His face was red as a tomato.

"Alright let's walk to their together then!" he smiled brightly. He tried to take your hand, but you slapped it away.

"You know the rules Alfred," you growled at him.

"Yes I know. Touch you, I die. Kiss you, I die twice. Rape you, well...I'm a dead man." he laughed before realizing that a bunch of people where staring at you both. You couldn't take the embarrassment so you ran as fast as you could towards his house. When you both got there, you slid quickly in to his door, panting from your running.

"What was that for [Y/N]?" Alfred asked you, looking at your tired figure. Your hands trailed down the door panels and to the floor. "[Y-Y/N]?"

"I'm fine," you said, trying to keep the fact that your face felt like it was summer in Africa. You had felt like this since this morning, after kissing Ludwig.

"You are such a liar! What's wrong with you?" Alfred was literally in your face, yelling at you and was concerned.

"I told you I'm-" you held your stomach with a groan.

"No you're not," Alfred said picking you up heroically. He placed you on the couch next to Toby.

"I'm calling Ludwig whether you like it or not [Y/N]! You're in pain!" Alfred growled at you as he went to the kitchen to get his phone.

Later, Ludwig had come to get you. He also had to bring Kiku and Feliciano with him since you were quite the handful for him to carry right now.

"What happened last night you guys?" Alfred asked, nudging Ludwig's arm with his elbow.

"N...Nozhing zhat is jour concern," Ludwig blushed, looking away from Alfred's face.

"Oh now I really want to know! Because I probably already can guess that someone got laid last night!" Alfred joked, earning chuckles from Kiku and Feliciano both. No one could see it, but your face was red.

He took you home in Feliciano's car; with him driving; which was always fun. It made your stomach feel even worse than before and you held on to Ludwig's hand the whole time the two of you engulfed the torture.

"Doitsu, can I ask you something?" Feliciano said looking to the back of his car.

"Vhat is it Feli?" the German man responded, petting you head and trying to comfort you slowly.

"What did Alfred mean when he said you got laid?" Feliciano asked the German before he saw Ludwig's face turn a bright red, like it was the color of Lovino's favorite tomato.

"Nozhing," Ludwig responded, turning the other direction and blushing. "You'll find ouz from [You friend's Name] or anozher voman soon enough."

"Well okay then," Feliciano responded. Your head rested in Ludwig's lap and you were shivering from your fever. You wondered how you even got a fever when no one had been sick in awhile; that you heard of that is. Was…was it because of Ludwig for some reason?

"Don'z vorry liebe," Ludwig told you, laying his hand over your head.

'_She's burning up. Where did she get this cold from? Did I give it to her somehow?' _ Ludwig thought as he stared at you once more.

"How's [Y/N] feeling right now Doitsu?" the bubbly Italian asked Ludwig, breaking him from his thoughts.

"She's felz bezzer, I can zell jou zhat much," Ludwig responded.

"I can terr she has," Kiku finally said, probably the only thing you've heard him out of the whole time down to your guy's house. Both of them were going to spend the night because they all had training in the morning.

"[Y/N]," you heard Ludwig say to you in a concerned voice. "I have somezhing zo zell jou."

"W-What is it Ludwig?" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"Mein doczor said I'm close to recovering," Ludwig's smile turned in to a frown as he saw your eyes flicker open to look at him. "Afzer I'm fully recovered I'll be rezurning zo var."

* * *

**So the ending actually I got the idea from my childhood if you've read my page. When I was littler, my cousin Ryan had to leave to a shift, and he came back for two weeks once because he was hurt. We thought he was going to stay the rest of the time, but it turns out he had to go back to the army and he left without telling anyone goodbye, and well, we haven't seen him in 8 years. I think of him everyday and cry my self to sleep sometimes, telling myself he isn't dead. When I found Hetalia, I really loved it and my mom told me it was Ryan's favorite show.**


	6. Capture

**Hi everyone! Sorry if there are frequent mistakes because it's like 1:00 AM in the morning. Aaaand it's waaaay past my bed time. I'm really tired but I always have limits on what I post. Again, thank you Symetry888 for her continued support. Enjoy~!**

* * *

The head your pain was taking became too unbearable to stand right now. You held your head in stress and sat up in your silky bed. You looked to the table right next to you and stared at the bottle of aspirin right next to you. The note on it was written in none other than your thoughtful boyfriend Ludwig's writing.

"Dear [Y/N]," you read aloud, reading the careful sketching of it. "I know you'll feel really sick when you wake up so I suggest taking some of these when you do. I'll be out in the yard if you need me." You made your way out of the bed, the silky covers being thrown off your body. Ludwig was also kind enough to set out all your clothes on the table right under the aspirin. You put the aspirin in some water and took a sip. When you looked at the clothes even more, it was a jacket similar to his, and so was the whole outfit.

You got dressed, and made your way down stairs to the kitchen where breakfast was already set on the table for you. It was waffles, some syrup and of course some liver wurst too.

"I need to remind myself to thank you later Luddy," you smiled, hugging the jacket you were wearing. Another note was inside the jacket, and it explained that it was Ludwig's old military jacket, and he knew it would fit you. It smelled of Ludwig lingered on the jacket, making you inhale deeply. Your [h/l] [h/c] was put up in to a messy bun, and since your headache had died down, you decided to eat your breakfast and head out to training with the boys.

You walked outside, only to meet the cold stare of Ludwig. You blushed and saw his favorite black tank top with a dog tag around his neck. It bounced in your face a couple of times, reflecting off your [e/c] eyes.

"Hi liebe," Ludwig smiled, the sweat lingering on his clothes.

"Hey Luddy," you smiled back, pulling his arms around your neck. "Where are the other two?"

"They're still running around the perimeter," Ludwig answered, pulling you even closer to him and making you blush.

"Thanks for the breakfast sweetie. It was good," you thanked him by giving him a kiss on the lips. You heard footsteps creeping up behind the two of you. Quickly, you two pulled away and blushed furiously.

"It's okay it's just me," Kiku said.

"Where's Feliciano?" Ludwig asked Kiku, staring at his small Japanese friend.

"I don't know," Kiku answered. "I rost him after his brother Rovino was coming after us."

"Vhat is zhat douche bag doing here?" Ludwig sighed, rubbing his nose and eyebrows. You comforted him by rubbing his back and smiling.

"I don't know Luddy dear. I'll go take care of him if you want," you teased by walking your fingers up his arm, starting with your index and then your middle finger; repeating the process.

"Please stop zhat," he blushed, looking to the other side. "Just don't gez yourself in zo any zrouble and your fine. After zhat ve need to zalk."

"Okay. Thanks Luddy!" You yelled, giving him a peck on the cheek before running off to find Feliciano and Lovino. After awhile of searching, you found Lovino stroll suspiciously around the outside fence with Feliciano. Quietly, you went behind a tree to stalk in on their conversations.

"Ve? You want to do what to Doitsu's girl?" Feliciano gasped, backing away from his older brother.

"I told you I want to kidnap her and scare that potato loving bastard did you hear?" Lovino laughed hysterically.

"But Fratello! Doitsu will skin you alive if you even try to touch his girl! I don't a want you to a die! You're my brother!" Feliciano said, hugging him.

"Ah let a go of me!" Lovino said, pushing Feliciano off of him.

"I have to go back to Doitsu now, so bye Fratello!" Feliciano yelled, running away from his brother, trying to hide that he was going to tell Ludwig that Lovino was trying to hurt you. Lovino continued to stroll around, until he peeked at an arm sticking out of a tree.

"So you a heard did you?" Lovino smirked as he walked over to the tree and winced at you playfully. His expression changed to a dark one and took your arms. "You're coming with me bitch."

"N-No!" you yelled, trying to pull away from Lovino as he brought you in to a hypnotizing, dark kiss. Before you knew it, he began to hand cup you and pull you away from the tree, and towards his and Antonio's house. That one spark of hope filled you, that Feliciano would actually tell Ludwig what was going on; and why you were going to be missing.

* * *

**Oookaaaay so now Lovino/Romano (Italy's brother) is capturing you! Isn't that just swell? The next two chapters are kinda SpainxReader and RomanoxReader but there will be some GermanyxReader scences in between. So yeaaah. Good night you guys. I'm tired. *yawn* I'll post Chapter 7 and 8 tomorrow. **


	7. Understanding

**So...I'm talking to my friend Rosesayin while writing this so I might have random things typed in here, so if so let's burn down her house and make her sit in Busby's chair! :D (Well, after we fix it again that is)**

**Russia: Can I curse her too?**

**Me: Yes you may.**

**Russia: Kolkolkol-**

**Me: Not here! Do you want to curse all the people reading this story?**

**Russia: Okay, I'll wait untill it's just her reading. *Shows creepy smile***

**Me: HURRY UP AND READ OR RUSSIA WILL COME AND HURT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! PLEASE DON'T TREAT ME LIKE YOU DO LATIVIA! *holds head in corner***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was the next morning, and you found yourself freezing from not being in the safety and warmth of your favorite German's strong embrace while you two slept in bed together, snoring softly in the dark room. Instead, you found two arms that resembled those of Feliciano's; wrapped around you forcefully. On the other side was another man who was holding you the same way the other Italian was; but you could tell who this one was. It was the Spaniard Antonio, who had helped Lovino pin you to the bed and made sure no escape. The Italian was Lovino you guessed. You asked yourself this, _'why would Feliciano's brother kidnap you? Was it because he was so dared to piss off your German boyfriend Ludwig? Or was it because he simply hurt people for enjoyment?'_ You didn't know what to believe; if he wanted to piss Ludwig off or if he liked to hurt people. The Italian shifted and held on to you tighter.

"Please don't leave me for that potato loving bastard mi fratello," you heard Lovino squeal in his sleep. Maybe if you sat him down and talked about it maybe you could understand why he had you in this embrace and why he wanted to kidnap you so. You took a deep breath and tried to do your best impression of the bubbly Italian.

"Ve~ don't worry mi fratello I won't leave a you for Doitsu," you said in your best impression of Feliciano, rubbing your forehead as he tightened his grip. It was enough to make you almost choke, cutting off your air supply. "Please, you choking me."

Lovino fluttered his eyes open and stared in to your [e/c] colored eyes for a minute, blushing furiously as he realized what place he had you in. "I-I-..." he couldn't exactly find his words as you hugged him back, trying to make him feel okay.

"Tell me Lovi," you demanded, "what is bothering you? And don't tell me nothing because I heard you talk in your sleep about Feliciano leaving you for Doitsu."

"I'm a just worried about my fratello," he sighed. "I'm afraid that one day he's going to completely change in to a monster like that potato loving bastard. So I thought if I could show mi fratello exactly what I can do, he would hang out with me more." You've never seen the older, hot headed, stubborn Italian like this before. Tears were streaming down his reddened face, and he actually wasn't cursing; well he was but not as much as he usually did.

"Feliciano is your brother I'm sure he won't leave you for Luddy will he? I mean think about it, you and Feli have been through a lot toge-"

"I never got to see him when we we're younger," Lovino said, his crying dying down finally. "The only time I got to see him is when Antonio and that stupid Austrian would meet to talk about weird business that I never really understood. And anytime I did get to see him he alway hung out with...with...-" his voice cut off in to another fit. You patted his back as he curled up closer to you, his head against your upper chest. "WITH THAT HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE BASTARD!" His voice woke Spain up, making him hit his head on the bed rail. He rubbed his head for a minute or two before looking down at the two of you.

"What is he going on about?" Antonio asked you.

"He's afraid that Feliciano will leave him for Ludwig, so I'm trying to comfort him as best I can," you responded, giving your best good girl smile before Spain stared at you in shock.

"But...but I thought you would be mad at us for taking you away from Ludwig," Antonio gasped as you smiled at him again.

"I know, but I hate to see people sad so I thought that if I could comfort him, he would let me go right?" you said, continuing to pat Lovino's back in comfort. You pulled him in to another embrace, and lightly gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You seem to loving to him but who cares," Antonio answered, getting out of bed. "I'm going to go downstairs if you need anything."

"Alright Antonio," you smiled as you watched him walk out of the room. Lovino's tears would not stop now, and there was no way they were going to in a while. You sighed once more before meeting eye level with Lovino.

"Feliciano is your brother and you know for a fact he'd never leave you for my boyfriend. He's to considerate to not take your feelings in to consideration," you laughed as he let go of you and sat up on the bed abruptly. You followed and you both met eye in eye; [e/c] meeting hazel.

_'What is this feeling I'm having for the Potato Loving Bastard's girlfriend? Is it...Is it love? No...It can't be. But at the same time, when I kissed her back there it was out of trying to hypnotize her to think I just wanted her as much as Ludwig did, but is the real reason I wanted to kidnap her because I have feelings for her?' _Lovino thought, his face turning a deep shade of red just like a tomato.

"Tell me more about this Holy Roman Empire guy." Your voice interrupted his thoughts, and sending him flying towards you in unsteadiness. His arms wrapped around you neck for balance.

"About HRE right?" he answered you, his face turning even brighter.

"Yeah. Maybe I could help find out why I- I mean Feliciano wanted to hang out with you back there." You were close to calling Feli by his country name Italy. You knew everyone had a they represented like your boyfriend Ludwig represented Germany. Lovino represented the South part of Italy called Romano; Antonio represented Spain, Arthur represented Great Britain, Kiku represented Japan, and Alfred represented America. After you found this out, you tried so hard not to call them by their country names but as the names you met them as.

"When we were littler we were both separated by Austria- Is it okay if I say them by their country names?" he asked you, just make sure you were fine with it.

"Yeah that's fine Lovino," you answered.

"Austria and Miss Hungary took in Italy as their house keeper. And living with Austria at that time was none other than the Holy Roman Empire. I lived with Spain and cleaned for him and learned Spanish. But my brother, he has always lived a happy life. Me, having a worse life than he has, never have. I've never been understood and treated like I should. Not even Spain has thought about trying to understand me. The Holy Roman Empire was really the only friend that Italy had when he was younger, since France was only obsessed with trying to annex him in to French territory. And if I remember, the Holy Roman Empire looks like a chibified version of that potato loving bastard." Before you knew it, Lovino's story had touched your heart and without thinking, you pulled him in to a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," you said, tears running down your now reddened cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry bella," Lovino smiled. "Looks like I'm comforting you now huh?"

"Yeah," you managed a smile to form on your face. Lovino pulled away and stared in to your eyes before moving his hand on to your cheek. Before you knew it, his lips were being pushed on to yours.


	8. Sorry

**Hi guys. Sorry about the last chapter having so much RomanoxReader in it. I just got kinda carried away with writing about my favorite character. I apologize if some of the information was not correct, because it has been forever since I saw Chibitalia or Boss Spain and Chibi Romano. So enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

You didn't know what to do. Should you return the kiss and end up cheating on Ludwig in the process? Or should you just return it and make Lovino enjoy himself? Thankfully, Lovino pulled away just in time. It's like he knew that you didn't know what to do.

"This is so sudden bella, but ti amo [Y/N]," you heard Lovino say.

"Lovino," you said to him and tried not to stare away from his gaze. You were shocked, but again didn't know what to do.

"[Y/N]!" you heard a roughly familiar voice yell your name as the door was immediately kicked down by none other than your over protective and aggressive boyfriend Ludwig. "[Y/N]...Thank Gott **(God)**." (I gave up on writing the German accent because I realized I suck at it and my friend Lizzie couldn't understand it at all.)

"L-Ludwig!" you blushed as you saw him dash over to Lovino and take him by the neck.

"You better not of touched her at all, or you're a dead man!" You saw the painful expression in Ludwig's eyes and the slowly forming blue and purple on Lovino's face.

"Ludwig!" you yelled, tears streaming down your face again. Why was today so filled with drama. "Stop! You're going to hurt Lovi!"

"I didn't think you actually cared about this mutt," Ludwig growled.

"I do! Only because if you heard the conversation we had about his past you would understand why I actually care about him now!" you yelled, jumping off the bed and running out the door. Ludwig dropped Lovino on the bed and ran after you, yelling your name. "[Y/N]!"

When you went in to the kitchen, Antonio sprawled out on the floor, with a mixing bowl over his head. You gasped as you saw a little blood trickle down his forehead. You heard the loud heavy footsteps of the German run after you, and you made your way out the door and in to the woods out behind his house. Fearing you were next, you quickly jumped in to a tree to try to escape the German's sight. You loved him, but seeing him like this had frightened you in to a trauma that you hope to relieve soon. The cold side of him was coming out, that only could be exposed by pure jealousy or hatred for some one; just like he did when Russia asked for you to become one with you. He burst out the door and stopped quickly to search for you. "[Y/N]! Come on out! I'm not going to hurt you!" You stayed frozen for seconds before you saw the German drop his hand to his side, and fall on the ground, his hands and knees supporting him from touching the ground completely.

_'Ludwig...' _you thought before forgetting what your current goal was. You jumped from the tree and ran over to him, accompanying him before having arms wrapped around your neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just worried about you," Ludwig frowned, his expression priceless. "I worried when you didn't return for dinner, and it wasn't until Feliciano told me this morning you got captured by his brother. I'm...I'm ashamed for not coming to search for you sooner. I should have known. What did he do to you?"

Should you tell him about the kiss? No...you didn't want to put the Italian through hell. "He just gave me dinner, told me to sleep, and when I woke up he was next to me crying about Feliciano, so I comforted him until you came in."

"I'm just glad your safe that's all," he said, digging his head in to your shoulder. You were still wearing his military jacket, but the only difference was you lost the hat when Lovino captured you. Something wet was on your jacket where Ludwig had put his head.

"Ludwig...Are...are you crying?" you asked him, patting his blonde mess of hair.

"N-No...I'm just sweating through my eyes that's all," he lied, taking his head off of your shoulder. You would expect to be in this situation, but you weren't. You wiped a tear from his eye and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry for not saving you earlier."

"Don't be," you smiled, patting his head lovingly. "Let's go home so I can make you a nice lunch okay?"

"Okay," he sighed.

~Le time Skip~

"Thanks for the lunch," Ludwig thanked you, giving you a small peck on the forehead.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"About when you have to return," you sobbed quietly, making sure the larger German didn't overhear your pouting. "When...When is that exactly?"

"About that," Ludwig sighed. "It's tomorrow and their picking me up directly from here after they picked up Feliciano and Kiku, and two new recruits."

"Who are those two new recruits exactly?" you asked, worried about the answer. You already knew what he was about to say.

"It's [Insert your two best friend's names here]," Ludwig frowned, refusing to make eye contact with you. "They joined without telling anyone until they called us. Just do me a favor."

"What is it Luddy?" you asked him.

"Leave the war to me," he said. "You just sit there and be pretty okay?"

"Okay," you agreed. Alfred had told you earlier that him and Arthur had joined the war on the opposite side of Ludwig's. You were afraid that they would kill each other out there. It was disappointing you had to watch all of your close friends leave; and I doubt that Ludwig would even let you think about going to Lovino's after what he did to you. Who would you talk to while he was gone? Prussia was off-limits; and not to mention France and Russia. You thought it over, before you heard Ludwig speak up.

"I talked to the other nations and since Mathew is neutral he agreed to be friends with you until everyone returned okay?" Ludwig told you, forcing a smile over his face.

"I'm tired Ludwig," you said, purposely falling on to Ludwig, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Then go to bed," he said, attempting to push you off him.

"Crawl in with me? I need a strong German there to protect me for when another phycopath decides to come in and capture this pretty excuse of a girl," you teased, he finally getting what you meant.

* * *

**Sexual tension at the end I know. So as soon as I started writing this chapter my head felt like yours did in the beginning of Chapter 5. So yeah...I'm sick. My nose is runny, my fever is about 101, but I still want to bring you guys this story. **

**Romano: No one really care about how you feel. You wrote this story mostly based on that Potato loving bastard and not me!**

**Me: Okay Romano! I'm sorry. Jeez, such an attention hog. Your lucky I even gave you Chapter 6 to you.**

**Romano: Sure whatever you bastard. I do not act like that!**

**Me: -_- Just be quiet or you'll be as despised as England's cooking you prick!**


	9. How to Use Romano's Curl Against Him! XD

**It's the day after Christmas. I apologize for posting these next chapters so late. My internet was down and my mom made me hold a conversation with her using words I know in different languages yesterday. And it was Christmas of course. So now, my gift to you are these three Christmas/New Years chapters! Yay...?**

It had been almost half a year since the war down in Italy had started, and every day you were busy. You barely had time to hang out with anyone, especially not Mattie and Lovino; now your two new temporary best friends. Your relationship with Lovino had actually healed since the incident, but you promised to never bring it up with him.

You got a job at a near by factory that made ginger bread houses to sell on the holidays; Christmas was approaching after all. You wiped your forehead of sweat before returning to the oven. Your job was to mix the ingredients in the giant mixer and send them to the oven quickly.

Finally, work for you ended no more that two hours later, and there were your friends, standing outside with carry out waiting for you.

"Come on ragazza," Lovino greeted with you a smile on your way out the door. It was Christmas eve, and today you had to work overtime. Your hair was still carefully pulled back in to it's messy bun, and not to mention you looked like Feliciano when he was little in that outfit. Lovino had to try so hard not to gawk at you while you three were walking towards Mattie's house.

"How was work today?" Mathew asked you, smiling innocently.

"It was hell!" you yelled, moaning, while punching at your shoulders. You had to do countless hours of kneading the dough! The machine had broke down, and for some reason they picked you out of all the workers there to do it's job.

"I can imagine," Mathew smiled at you. "When we get home, how about you just relax okay? Me and Lovino will be your servants for the night."

"When did I agree to this you maple loving bastard?" Lovino yelled, nearly knock the carry out out of his hands. You chuckled.

"Oh Lovino," you laughed now. He just stared at you with his hazel eyes confused, wanting to know what the hell was going on with you.

"You...you remind me of the time when I met someone," you said, a single tear dripping from your eye.

"And who was that person _?" Mattie asked you. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Mattie. And that person...was...I don't remember. But when I was littler I almost drowned in my favorite river when my mom turned her back. I swore I died, until I washed up on the shore and a young blonde haired boy with shinning blue eyes and a black cloak took care of me until I could function on my own."

"Yeah, so?" Lovino snarled, turning to face the opposite side.

_'She's met him before. I know exactly who she is talking about. She's talking about Holy Rome, isn't she?' _Lovino thought, his arms crossed, and his face showed anger.

"And...I have a feeling who he is right now," you blushed, your body feeling like it has heavy weights being dropped on it. You fell in front, your hands catching you on the ground. "And just making me happy, knowing that Feliciano can be with him every moment of the day during this war. That lucky duck."

"_! Are you okay?" Mathew asked you, helping you stand on your own two feet again. You weren't okay. Ever since you saw Ludwig, you automatically knew that he was the man that saved you from the river that day. You just knew it. And now, he's out fighting for you and everyone else in this god damned country.

"I'm fine Mattie. I just...forgot how to walk. Just like I did when I came out of that river." You were lying. Tears streamed down your face in a fight to stay in. You lost, and they burst forth like raging waters.

"We need to get her home now!" Mattie yelled, taking your arm and slinging you on to Lovino's back. Tears were uncontrollably coming out now, your hiccups stuttered by your tears.

"Please...come back for me..." you said in between your breaths. Lovino looked back to see your face, as he rushed towards the direction of your house.

~Le Time Skip~

"Are you okay _? You seemed tense back there," Matthew asked you, patting your shoulder comfortingly.

"She **seemed **tense? Are you saying you thought she seemed tense? Cazzo! She was tense you idiota!" Lovino yelled, slapping Mattie's hand off your shoulder and replacing it with his own. He pulled you closer, so your head was leaning against the side of his chest.

"Well I knew that Lovino," Mathew sighed angrily. The microwave beeped. "I'll go get it." He got up, and headed towards your kitchen. Lovino watched him the whole way, before turning to you.

"Ragazza? What did you mean when you said mi fratello was lucky to be with that person this whole time during the war. Who were you talking about?" Lovino asked you, lowering his voice to a hush whisper in to your ear.

"I meant, that this person was Ludwig. You know? In your terms, Potato loving bastard," you laughed, trying to keep it a calm whisper too. "Why are we whispering?"

"Only because this is a sercret between the two of us okay? Tell Mathew and I'll throw you in to an Italian prison cell, si?" Lovino threatened playfully. "And I'll give you nothing to eat but Arthur's cooking." He was laughing like a hyena by this point.

"Oh mein gott I'm soooo scared Lovi!" you playfully laughed, letting his slap your shoulder.

"Don't use German or I might put you in some kind of internment camp!" Lovino laughed again, this time taking your hand in to his mouth and biting down with little effort.

"Lovi!" you blushed, pulling your hand out of his mouth, feeling his teeth grit against your knuckles.

You got off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Get back here _!" Lovino yelled, running after you with a pillow. You ran up and hugged Mathew for protection.

"_-_? What are you doing?" Mattie blushed, dropping the butter knife on the floor. He wondered that, until he saw Lovino rush in to the room with the pillow. Mathew held up a plate from the table and held it above his face. "What is your problem Lovino?" Mathew laughed, his voice even more cheerful than usual. You ran behind the island in the center of the kitchen and was on the other side by the time Lovino made it to the other. Your palms forcefully were laid on the counter, copying Lovino's every move.

"Your one swift girl huh? To much training with mi fratello that your Potato Loving Bastard?" he joked, finally cornering you in the corner.

"Nope Lovi. I've still got it!" you yelled, taking his curl in your hand and softly pulling. His face was a change of expression; one showing true pain. He dropped to his knees and began begging.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just let go of my- CAZZO!" you had yanked it, causing him to curse in Italian.

"Who's had to much with his fratello?" you smirked.

"I have!"

"And who's wrong for disliking Luddy?" you smirked, getting more out of him that you usually could.

"Gilbert is!" You yanked his curl again, causing another tear to slip out of his hazel eyes. He looked up, his eyes full of misery and pain.

"Alright I am! Now let me go you damn bastard!" he pleaded.

"Very well," you sighed, dropping his curl from your grasp. You began to walk back to the living room where Mattie had three plates spread out in front of him on the coffee table.

"Want some?" he smiled, taking his plate in to his lap. One of the plates had Your favorite food and the other had tomatoes.

"I can guess that the Your favorite food Is mine Mattie?" you joked with him. You took the seat right next to him on the couch and grabbed the plate.


	10. New Years Eve! :D

**Hey guys. I have news for you guys. I am going to skip the Christmas chapter, so just imagine what would happen. Just so you know Lovino had to give you a kiss under the mistle toe. OMG he is so dead. Any who, since New Years Eve is tomorrow I am writing this today because well yeah.**

**Happy birthday to everyone's favorite Russian, Ivan. Jeez, how old are you? I didn't get you a present so don't kill me!**

**Russia: KolKolKolKol...**

**Me: NOOOOO! Don't please! anything but thaaaaat! _**

**Russia: Alright, but you have to become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**Me: O_O *sighs* Fine but don't do anything funny to me or Romano will throw tomatoes at you!**

**Romano: *hisses and holds his tomatoes* Stay away from my babies you damn Spain Lover.**

**Spain: I will do the disclaimer since no one cares to. *sighs* Rhayne does not own Hetalia or else she would be dating me. **

**Me: *While fighting Russia and Romano* En...Enjoy~!**

It was finally the day you all had been waiting for; it was finally New Years Eve night! ken All the countries (except for the ones at war) were gathered in no one other than Prussia's house having the time of their life. You wore a short cut black, gold, and red dress like you were wearing the German flag over you. You know Ludwig would love to see you in that dress, but you had to wait. It was 1944, and you knew the war was going to end soon. Sadly, Kiku's boss had ordered Japan to bomb Pearl Harbor; but that was in 1941. You knew that Alfred's boss was going to get his revenge soon and try and bomb important places in Japan.

You heard in Germany the new dictator Adolf Hitler had placed all the Jews in Germany in to a holocaust, and you were heart broken when you heard your best friend when you were littler was killed in the holocaust. You knew it wasn't for the best for people to be treated like this just because of what religion they were. The same was happening in America. What was happening is was Japanese Americans were being thrown in Internment camps just because they were of Japanese ancestry, but you doubted any of them were spying on Americans and sending information to Japan.

It's even worse that Arthur's country was doing horrible. You didn't know if his country was going to deal with all the pressure they were being put under. surprisingly, Feliciano hasn't persuaded his boss to retreat yet; knowing the smaller nation's love for white flags. You we're confused though. If Lovino represent Romano, the south part of Italy, why wasn't he at war with his brother? You sighed, and continued with your conversation with Antonio.

"You really miss him don't you Chica? Does some one need a hug?" he asked, out stretching his long tan arms. You hugged him, and he rubbed your back carefully. "Don't worry, I know he hasn't called in awhile, but he might just be busy shooting things or something. You know Ludwig, whatever the hell he does."

"Thanks," you smiled.

"I know that I really shouldn't ask this but would you like to represent a territory of your own? I mean, I know this place is rather small, actually it's an island a little bigger than Lichtenstein, but do you want to own it? We'll let you name it and everything!" Antonio asked you. You blushed. Should you become this nation and be the representative and take responsibility if something happens or should you decline the offer?

"My boss owns Spain and this island so I was just wondering if you wanted to because you'd be neutral. We'll help your economy and lend you money when we can. You'll be Spanish territory, but we'll give you a lot of freedom, K?" Antonio stated, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "You don't have to go to war when we do and we will always protect you from any danger."

"Well I mean it's an amazing offer, but well, I would have to bring it up with Ludwig first. Is that alright?" you asked.

"Well of course, we won't try and give it to someone else until we hear a yes or a no chica," Antonio answered. You smiled and took another sip of the premium German Beer that Gillbert had set out on the counter. You've had something like this before when you were depressed and Gilbert told you you could drink your troubles away. You drank so much you thought your head would never stop hurting. Ludwig had to carry you upstairs and practically every where for about a day or two. You wondered how much alcohol had entered your blood stream that night. You were drinking your second bottle that night.

It was 11:00 and your phone started ringing to a familar ring tone. You excidetly answered the phone to hear a sweet voice of the German you loved, "Gutentag."

"OHMYGOSHIT'SYOULUDDY!" you yelled, nearly making Ludwig lose his hearing. You had tears in your eyes as you felt relieved.

"Ja it's me," he said. "How have you been doing lately?"

"I've been doing aaaawesooome! But I want to know how you've been doing~" you smiled. You wanted to hear everything about what has happened, but you knew he probably didn't have long.

"Well I know you probably don't want to hear this but I had to go on holocaust duty," he said. "I didn't want to kill anyone fear that you knew them since you grew up in a neighborhood full of Jews."

"I know. One of my friends Kiriah got killed sadly," you said depressed. The tension held between the two of you before you finally spoke up again. "But I'm just happy you are safe."

"Ja. I'm just glad you're safe too," he said back to you. "No words over the phone could express how much I love you in person. I want o show you, I want to feel your embrace lingering on me after I wake up in the morning; but sadly that time is not right now. I want to feel you lips crashed in to mein, kissing me passionately. I want to-"

"I want to as well," you answered. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked you.

"Well Antonio said that his boss is offering me a country to represent of my own. I can name it myself, and they'll help me in economic troubles. I was wondering if I could because I wanted your permission," you told him.

"Well...I don't really like Antonio myself but I guess you could. As long as you will be my ally that is," he joked.

"Well I have alot of people I want to be in an alliance with, like you guys and Spain, and America, and England too. But can I call you guys by your country names once I get my nation?" you asked.

"Well I guess so. I mean we call each other by our country names during World Meetings so I guess you could," Ludwig answered. Your smile brightened. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Bye my dear Luddy. I'll see you when you return from war," you smiled.

"I love you so much, and you should know that. When I return, I will make up for the kisses I could haven given you over the years," Ludwig said. It was like you could hear the smirk he had snaked across his face over the phone.

"I love you so much too and I can't wait for my present," you smirked yourself. "Bye. I'm glad I got to talk to you."

"Bye my dear," he answered. You heard your phone make a beep noise signalling he hung up. (Wait, did they have some kind of celluar device back in WWII?) You smiled and slunk in to your seat. A blush covered your face. The clock of the New Years chimed, and you toasted with your third beer of the night. You were really happy.


	11. Rumors

**Hey guys! I am trying to finish to chapter 12 today. So yeah. And I changed favorite characters again! Guess who it is now?**

**Romano: You don't love a me anymore bella? D:**

**Me: No sowwy Lovi.**

**Romano: *hugs you* YOU'RE MIIIIINEE! Did the potato loving bastard put you up to this?**

**Me: Nooo! December- *red liquid on shirt* L-Lovi?**

**Romano: *Has a shot tomato in his hand* I hate you.**

**Me: I was just kidding! *huggles* I wub you.**

**Romano: What ever...*blushes***

**Me: Oh crap the audience is watching! *blushes as Romano wraps his arms around my neck***

**Romano: *kisses Rhayne* Ti amo bella!**

**Spain: Since they are busy I will do the disclaimer. Rhayne does not own Hetalia or else Romano wouldn't be a virgin. But she me and her do own Roma~!**

**Me: SHUT UP TONIO! **

**Italy: Veh! Enjoy~! (Me: That's my job. TT_TT)**

* * *

***LUDWIG'S POINT OF VIEW***

**Several months later**

_The news of it moved through the army like it was some kind of some contagious disease. There was no way the strongest man in the history of the army was reduced to suicide?_

_"Did you hear? It was all because of those stupid allied powers," one of the soldier's in Ludwig's camp said, mockingly staring at the tall blonde german. Ludwig let a growl escape from his mouth. You were an American, so he knew for a fact they were mocking YOU._

_"Shut it you mindless dumkopfs or you might be put in to a hospital because of your insult," Ludwig growled, clenching his towards his comrades._

_"You are a traitor, aren't you Ludwig? Why don't you find some nice blonde hair blue-eyed female german who can actually understand what you have to go through instead of that stupid __hair color__ed and __eye color__ed female you call a girl? She belongs in the holocaust you hear. She grew up with Jews. She's practically is ONE OF THEM!" his comrade retaliated to him. He felt a sharp pain on his cheek as he looked down at the other blonde german in disbelief._

_"She is not a jew, she's a christian and can understand me clearly. You guys have never met her," he growled walking off. "Follow me and I will kill you both. Got it you shizzas?" _

_"Sheesh, he doesn't even know how to even take a damned joke," the other one giggled. He hid the tears back in his eyes as he began to search to Feliciano and Kiku. He needed to talk to them badly; he hadn't in two years. Hell, he didn't even know if they were alive. _

_"Those stupid dumkopfs..." he growled again before flipping up the fold to the tent Feliciano was in. "Feli? Are you in here?"_

_"Veh~ I'm right here Luddy!" He heard a familiar voice say. Two pasta like arms wrapped around him in to a comforting hug. "How's _ been doing?"_

_"She's been doing fine...I guess," Ludwig answered, looking around the tent to look for anyone else. He dug his head in to Feliciano's shoulder and began to cry._

_"Shh...Don't cry Luddy! You're my __migliore amico!" Feliciano said, stroking the German's slicked back blonde hair. "What could make you cry like that?"_

_"I can't go a minute of not worrying about what will happen to _, even in the state of war. It hurts me when at nights I have bad dreams and she isn't there to hold me. It's eating my insides," Ludwig responded. Feliciano sighed wearily. This was the, what, third time this week he'd heard of Ludwig Bilschebelt __**(- My epic failing spelling skills are returning!) **__had cried in front of everyone._

_"It's alright Luddy, she's doing fine. If you want I'll let you call _ bella from my phone, si?" the Italian said, rubbing smooth circles on Ludwig's back. The German began to smile and took the phone from Feliciano._

_"Ve~ Talk as long as you want," Feliciano smiled since he really had no need for his phone. He knew __Best friend #1__ was here with him always. She had joined the army as a first class nurse and always came in to check on him. It was really fun for him._

_Ludwig flipped open the phone and looked down the contacts list. Feliciano always had them characterized by last name, and he couldn't find your name under __Last name initial__, until he looked under the B's. He found your name with his last name followed after it, as if it was a hint for Ludwig. Sure he wanted to get married to you, but that would have to wait. He called the number and tapped his foot until a familiar voice greeted him._

"Hello? Feliciano?" _ said on the other end of the phone. She twirled her hair like a screw.

_"Nein," Ludwig said, smiling happily to hear your beautiful voice again._

"Oh, hahaha Luddy! Sorry, since you were calling from Feli's phone I suspected you were him, so...what's been going on?" you smiled, wrapping the towl around your waist. Your breasts were still exposed. You placed the phone on speaker and set it down on the table, making a _clank _in contact.

_"Did you hear about Hitler killing himself?" Ludwig said, his voice sounding deeper. "And then, I heard two guys in my tent talking about you in a bad way, so I threatened to put them inside a hospital."_

"Oh..." your voice trailed off in a deep sadness. "What were they saying?"

_"They were saying about how you were American and not German, and that I need a blonde haired blue eyes woman from Germany and not a __hair color__ hair, __eye color__ eye kind of girl. They also said stuff about how you were practically a jew, but I defended you," Ludwig answered. _Tears were strolling down your face as you thought about them saying that. People have never even met you, and they're thinking this way of you? _"_? Are you alright?"_

"No! I'm not!" you half yelled/ half whimpered. Your throat spasms from your tears came every thirty seconds and they were uncontrollable.

_"*Sighs* Don't cry _ dear, I'm sure they were probably drunk like some of them there were. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life and I'm sure that I'm the best thing to happen in yours. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met, and your eyes hypnotize me in to wanting more. It's hard for me to say no to any question you have to offer," Ludwig said, giving _ a mental pat on the back._

"Sure...whatever," you said, crossing your arms in dismay.

_"It's true _. Ich lich liebe duch **(Hahaha...epic spelling fail! I pretty sure that's not how you say I love you in German. XD)**," Ludwig answered. "Let's get the mind off of the subject. What are you doing?"_

"I just finished taking a shower and trying to get dressed," you answered, wrapping your hair in a towel to dry it out.

_"I wish I were there to see you. Your beautiful body, hair, eyes, everything. You itself _, is beauty," Ludwig said. _

You blushed, "O..okay. I leave my body for you, K?" you said, blush covering every inch of your face.

_"Das ist in Ordnung mein lieber," Ludwig answered. He yawned, before looking outside. It was dark already? "Gute Nacht meine Süße. Haben gute Träume."_

"Good night to you too Luddy," you responded. "Have a good sleep."

_"Bye," he said before pressing "end call" on Feli's phone. He sighed and plopped down on Feli's bed. It was going to be a long night._

***Your Point of View***

Ludwig hung up the phone and traveled to your room, forgetting to put your clothes on, and jumped in bed. Tomorrow was another long day of continuous sobs and punishment. Great...just what you needed.


	12. Mostly BerlinXLovi

**Merry January 4th! Anyways, here is chapter 12, and I finished it yesterday but I didn't have a chance to post it because of my stupid dad. This is quite the chapter if I do say so myself. I give a thanks to all my readers who like this story (Even to the ones who don't). You guys are so awesome! :3**

**Spain: Yes. Yes we are. *wraps arm around Rhayne***

**Me: D'awww thanks Tonio! *huggles him***

**Romano: What about me you damn chocolate bastard?**

**Me: *hugs Romano* You too. *touches hair curl***

**Romano: *Slaps Rhayne* Don't touch that again...**

**Me: Aww but Lovi...*Makes puppy dog eyes***

**Romano: Nu.**

**Spain: While they're busy it's disclaimer time! Rhayne does not own Hetalia. It belongs to my father a.k.a some Japanese guy named Himaruya-sama. **

**Me: Hahaha I fail at selling! (Spelling X3)**

**Romano: I wanna do something you bastards!**

**Me: Fine you can do the closing.**

**Romano: Enjoy you damned potato loving bastards~!**

* * *

"GET THE HECK BACK TO WORK!" your new and "threatning" boss yelled to the person beside you, slapping her on the hiney with a spatula. She had tears streaming down her face and her blonde hair was a complete mess. You went back to work, cutting and decorating cookie houses. Your recent boss had died of heart failure, and now your new boss was a total bitch.

"Yes sir!" the girl next to you answered, barely able to cut a single cookie now. You began to speed up so you wouldn't have to face the punishment, but he always found something when he passed by. You tensed up when he passed behind you.

"Miss _?" he said with a sweet accent that was hiding something. "Do you know what happens to people that rush their work?"

"Y-yes Mister Sweitren," you said, tensing up. You felt something sharp hit your bottom and made you cry out in pain.

"THEY GET THEIR BUTT WHIPED! NOW SLOW DOWN!" your boss yelled, storming out in to his office. You took a deep breathe and slowed down, careful not to make any messes while you were. He slapped you and the person next to you for everything they did. Did you see any of the boys get slapped? No. Did you see any of the Italians in the kitchen get slapped? No. The only people who got slapped were you and the German girl working right next to you. Germans. What the hell?

"He doesn't like Germans for killing his wife in the holocaust **("holocaust" does not deserve to be capitalized. End of discussion.)**," the German next to you whispered. "He thinks they're all animals _. He wants to kill us."

"He can't Berlin," you answered in the same hush tone. "He'll get arrested."

"I know zhat," she said with her heavy accent. "I hope big Bruder gets home soon."

"Big...brother? Who is your big brother?" you asked, suprised that this sweet little girl would have older siblings. Unless they were as sweet as her.

"Gilbert is my oldest brother..." she said pausing for a moment. If she said the one person you loved the most's name, you might as well be best friends with your boyfriend's sister. "And Luddy is my second oldest."

"No...France and Uking way... **(A/N: I totally say, "What the France and UK are you doing in here? D:" XD)**," you said, eyes widening in disbelief. "You're going to be my sister in law some day!" you said barely going above a whisper.

"What do you mean _?" Berlin asked you, totally confused on what you meant. **("Berlin" is my character. She is German of course, and is Prussia and Germany's younger sister. She kinda has a crush on Romano. I was going to give her the human name of "Emma" but since you are a country now, might as well just call her Berlin. I know she is a city and not a country but oh well.)**

"I mean, me and your brother are dating!" you said, loud enough for it to probably seep through your boss's door. You covered your mouth before starting on the cookies again, fast enough to do a good job, but slow enough to not rush. You had just found out your best friend from your job was your boyfriend's little sister? Some how you found that amusing. You've known Berlin for two years from work, and she never quit no matter what. You admired that about her.

"Congratulations _," Berlin said with tears of joy in her eyes. "Mein brudder has found an awesome bride to wed."

"Thanks Berlin," you smiled. "Wanna have lunch break with me?"

"Sure," she answered. "Where are we going?"

"Where ever you'd like. It's my treat," you said, slinging your bag over your shoulder. The lunch bell had just rung, and you two decided to go to a resteraunt together.

* * *

"Hey _!" you heard the slightly low voice of your best friend Matthew call to you. You smiled as he caught up with you and Berlin. You don't know how you didn't notice it before. Berlin looked exactly like Luddy for crying out loud, and you hadn't even noticed? Sheesh you haven't seen him in a while.

You walked up to Matthew and gave him a quick hug before pulling away. "Where are you going _?"

"Me and Berlin are going to Papa's Pizzeria to go visit Lovi~" you cooed, blushing happily. You all had a job right now so you could help out during the war. Matthew played hockey, you worked in a cookie factory, and Lovino worked in a pizzeria on the same street as your factory.

"That's cool," Matthew answered. "Can I join you two?"

"Of course you can!" you smiled, patting his back and hugging him tightly. He blushed before pulling away and staring in to your eye colored eyes. You quickly cocked your head to see Lovino walking towards you now.

"Hey Lovi~" you smiled, running up and giving him a great big hug.

"G-Get off me dammit!" he yelled, trying to pry your strong embrace off of him. He fought for minutes before giving up and hugging you back. You knew he hated hugs, but you at least wanted to seem friendly.

"We were just coming to see you. Matthew, Berlin-"

"You mean the macho potato's sister? _Pfft_ ya right," he snickered, a pissed off expression covering his face.

Berlin turned, only to find Lovino standing right there. "Romano Romano! I'm so glad to see you! _Ich habe dich so vermisst!_" she squealed, refusing to tighten her grip on the brunette Italian. He swore under his breath.

_'Stupid girls. It's like they're trying to suffocate me dammit. I hope I don't collapse from breath lost.' _Lovino thought, his face lightening up like a Christmas tree. Matthew smiled at the two. He leaned down in to your ear, "You know, they would make the perfect couple."

"You're right," you whispered back, making sure that Lovino couldn't hear your conversations.

The German released her grip on the Brunette haired Italian and smiled, blushing deeply. She had a thing for Lovino, you knew that, but you wouldn't dare tell him that. Everyone said he already knew, but you doubted he did by the way he acted. Berlin walked back over to your side.

You took the time to admire Lovino's outfit. He was wearing a waist apron that had greece stains splattered on it like paint; and he smelled of fresh garlic and cheese. It was a really good smell. You were tempted to eat him, or bury your face in to his chest and inhale the sweet smells.

"Do you guys wanna come in the pizzeria and have a pizza or two? They're on the house for you guys," he blushed, looking at Berlin's deep eyes. You also knew Lovino kind of liked Berlin, even though she was a German like Ludwig. He hated Ludwig so much for stealing Feliciano, his brother, away from him apparently. Even though at times Lovino can be a pain in your ass, he was nice at times too.

"Oh hell yeah!" you yelled, running off before Lovino had a chance to turn a heel. You grabbed his hand and ran down the street.

"Wait for us!" Berlin and Matthew both yelled while running down the streets and to a small pizza shop right next to a book store. It was Ludwig's favorite book store actually. Along the sides were, "Japanese Americans are American's too!" Stuff like that. You were sad, because many Japanese families living in America were sent to internment camps because of Pearl harbor. Sheesh, it pissed you off.

**~Le Annoying Prussian kisses Spain on the lips time skip~**

"Danke for the pizza Lovi~" Berlin cooed, hugging Lovino's sweaty arm. He blushed, wrapping his arms around the smaller German. A deep growl pitched in his throat as she refused to let go.

"I'm holding your arm captive," she playfully said, walking her fingers up his arm.

"Let go you damn bastard," Lovino growled, pulling his arm away.

"Come on Lovi~" she cooed. "Why don't you love me? I love you!" The Italian stood there suprised. "Ja I said it. _ Ich lich lieben duch_." The Italian blushed intensly before taking the smaller German in his arms.

"I can't believe it," he smiled. "Why didn't you tell me before you damned bastard? _Io ti amo _Berlin-san."

"Because I didn't know what you would do," she frowned, glancing at her watch. "Can I have a good bye kiss Roma~" she said, hugging his arm again.

"Sure, why not?" he answered, engulfing her lips in his. "See you some time tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" she gigled, repeating what he had just said to her.

**~Le derpy Spain and Rhayne awesome sauce time skip~**

"Where is Berlin?" you said impationtly as the bubbly German stepped out of the parlor with a blush covering her face. She giggled various times. "Alright, what happened in there?"

"I'm going out with Romano~!" she sang, grapping your arms and dancing.

"Get out of town you liar! No way!" you joked. "He finally said yes?"

"Ja! I was teasing him, then said _Ich dich lieben duch_ and he told me _Ti amo_! Gah I'm so France and Uking excited for tonight!" she squealed.

"No way, tonight?" you said suprised.

"Ja! I totally need to finish work and then go home and prepare myself! This is going to be so exciting!" Berlin said, giving you two kisses on the cheek before running back to work. You had called in sick because your head began to throb with a pizza hand over. Matthew stood beside you, arm around you, helping your balance.

He walked you home, neither of you talking.

**~Le Derpy the derp man time skip XP~**


	13. Finally

**Momentarily I don't exsist..*fades like Canada does***

**Spain: D: Oh no! Where did she go? *looks around***

**Me: *glomps Spain and reappears* I'm right here!**

**Spain: Oh thank god...**

**Me: DISCLAIMER TIME!: I do not own Hetalia. Cause if I did Canada would be noticed more and Prussia would rule the world BIATCHES!**

**Spain: Me too? :3**

**Me: Fine...*shoots France in the head* Now the Bad Touch Tr-...I mean duet can rule the world! :D**

**Spain: Thank you Chica! *hugs Rhayne***

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Le because the author has no damn inspiration several months later derpy time skip!~**

You unlocked the door leading in to the kitchen of the house you and Ludwig shared. Matthew had flown you home to Berlin, where you both shared a nice country side house in the suburbs. It had a wide open field with a small river running on the east side.

"Anyone home?" you sighed, knowing no one would be in the house at this time of year. You knew the war was almost over, the only things really left were the reparations.

"Woof!" Ludwig's golden retriever barked as you entered the door.

"Hi little guy," you smiled, bending down to pet him on the head. He must have thought you were Ludwig. "Are you hungry?"

"Woof!" the dog barked back as you made your way to Luddy's stove to cook the little puppy something to eat. You looked through all the cabinets, until you found some liver wurst flavored dog food. You looked for a bowl, and to your convenience there was already one laying on the floor. You looked at the dishes and some body must have used them...because...they were...all dirty.

_'But didn't I clean them when I left for Canada?' _you thought, confused out of your mind. You got up and made your way upstairs. _'This is weird. Maybe I'm seeing things? I just need some rest, that's all.'_ But questions wavered in to your mind. Wait...how did Ludwig's dog survive a couple of years by itself? Maybe it had someone feed him or something, maybe Gilbert.

"Woof!" the dog barked as he ran up the stairs with you and tugged on your sleeve. He was pulling you towards something...that was it.

"What is it little guy that you are trying to show me?" you said in a voice that sounded like he was a small child. _'Oh yeah, dogs can't talk. Damn my stupidity'_ You followed him down the hallway to the room Ludwig and yourself shared.

"Is it the room? Well I think I would remember my room doggie," you smiled, until you perked your ears and heard soft snoring emitting from there. Could...Could it be? You embraced yourself for the tears to come forward as you entered the room.

***MYSTERY PERSON'S P.O.V***

_It was dark in here, and I heard the front door slam, followed by the bark of the Golden Retriever puppy. Who had dared enter the house around this hour? I doubt it's _, cause she doesn't even know I'm home yet. I was going to go pick her up in Canada._

_"Woof!" the dog barked as I heard it rush up the stairs followed by human footsteps. There were no growls, just happy yaps? Could...Could it possibly be _?_

_"What is it little guy that you are trying to show me?" a feminine voice said, walking closer to mine and _ bedroom. "Is it this room? I think I could remember my room doggie."_

_Her own room? It...It has to be _, I just know it. I smiled, letting the warm salty tears run down my eyes like a river, taking me away with it. _

***REGULAR P.O.V***

_ entered the room and gasped. "L-Luddy..." you said as you immediately ran over to the bed and literally JUMPED on the blonde German. You felt the tears in your eyes and you couldn't hold them back. You let your emotions come forth like a broken dam.

"_," Ludwig said as he opened his tear-stained eyes to see you. It was you, the real you! Not just the drawing Feliciano did, but the real you. He immediately claimed your mouth with his strong lips. You've missed them so much; they've made you earn for him.

"Ludwig," you smiled happily as you pulled away to meet his sharp blue eyes. "I've missed you so much my love," you said, giving him another kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you so much too," he smiled, pulling you closer to him. He glanced over to the clock. "It's 12:00 at night and I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?"

"Sure," you smiled as you took your jacket off from earlier to expose your shirt. He shifted himself down for his face to meet the crook of your neck.

* * *

**INSIPRATION! I lack it! Anyway...next chapter...warning...rated M. Just that chapter. Just wanted to warn you, and sorry for the stupid chapter. I lack inspiration. :l Anyway, until next time, MOOSTACHE! :D**


	14. LEMONS! :D

**Pfft...my mind is like France's...:D Anyway, rated M, no? This chapter is all fucking smutt and lemon. Maybe even detailed? :D**

**I will give you two choices. Germany locks the door, or he forgets too. Which do you prefer as an ending? :D**

**Spain: Oh dear...please don't let her be like this.**

**Me: Wat? U no like Spain~ *glomps him* BECOME ONE WITH MEH!**

**Spain: Halp!**

**Germany: *facepalms* Please...just get on with the verdamned story.**

**Me: Someone is eager** **to fuck their girlfriend huh?**

**Germany: Oh gott...**

**Me: Enjoy you pervs~**

* * *

You woke up the next moring, feeling something cold pressed agains your wrists. You look up, only to meet the bed rest with your hands high above your heads. "L-Ludwig?"

"Guten Morgen (Good morning?)," he greeted you, a smirk plastered across his face. You blushed, trying to remove your wrists from the bed rest. There was Ludwig, giggling to himself like a little school girl.

"Ludwig, what is going on?" you scowled, feeling the weight on the bed shift. He crawled on top of you, his body hanging above yours like you were attatched to him with an invisible string.

"I vant to fuck you raw, _," Ludwig teased, his excitement getting the best of him. He began to pry off your shirt in an effortless manor. It was on the floor now.

"No bra? Jou really are a tease _," Ludwig said before claiming your mouth. You gasped as he grasped your ass, making you shriek in horror. You blushed as he moved from your lips down lower to your jaw line. His hands went down to your chest, roughly grasping both of your boobs in a loving manor.

"L-L...Ludwig..." you moaned as he sucked and bit on your neck, making you moan even louder.

"Do jou vant zhis?" he asked, looking up from his place in your neck.

"I...I don't know love," you said, tears entering your eyes.

"Oh vell," he said. "I told you I'd make up for all we've missed didn't I?"

"Y-You did...but...but-"

"But what?" he asked, head tilted to the side in confusement.

"I want us both to do it. Release me and I'll behave," you smirked, the smirk even bigger than Gilbert's.

"Fein," he smirked even brighter than yours, taking the key from his pants pocket and unlocking the handcups. You freed your hands and overpowered him by glomping on him.

"_-_," he smirked. "It's painful."

"What is painful my dear Ludwig?" you asked, running your fingers across his buldge. He blushed, trying to reasure himself he was doing alright.

"That...please stop teasing," he said as he began bucking in to your hand. You pushed his chest down and held him still.

"Behave Luddy," you smirked. He blushed as you began to tug down his pants. You pulled it over his knees and stared deviously at his buldge. It was even bigger through his German flag boxers. You put your mouth slowly to the hill and began to lick it teasingly. Ludwig blushed as you took the elastic in to your mouth and tugged down; his long member shown.

"Doitsu is so big~" you smiled, immitating Feli's voice. **(That's what she said! XD)**

"Please don't do zhat. It makes me feel like I'm fucking Feli, **(Showed my cousin this and I think she died. *stares at cousin who is having a nosebleed on the floor*)**" he giggled, bitting his lower lip eagerly. You teased him by kissing from his inner thigh up until you reached his already hardened member. You kissed the tip lovingly, earning a moan from the German under you. You easily turned him on, overpowering him with one swift movement.

"Stop teasing..." he growled, pushing your head on to his member hard. You both moaned, and you began to suck his hardly; thinning your cheeks lightly. You were deep throating him, trying not to gag in the process.

"_-_," he gasped, as he hit his release. His thick, warm, gooey cum hitting the back of your throat. You licked up the access of it that run down past your lips.

"You're wearing to much clothing _," he said, taking the elastic of your pants in to his mouth. The tables had turned now, had they? You smirked, letting him pull them eagerly off.

"And so are you," you said seductively, taking his black tank top off. You closed your eyes and softly rested; until you felt and eager tongue lick your clit that is. He bit down on your folds and made you melt with his moans.

"Ludwig...you are the biggest tease I have ever met," you smiled, tangling your hands in his messy blonde hair. He looked up at you with his piercing blue eyes and thrusted his tongue in to your entrance.

"Damnit Ludwig..." you groaned, wanting him to take you right there. "Please just make love to me."

"Vell if it's vhat jou vant," he said, holding his fingers to your mouth. "Suck."

"Fein," you growled, taking his fingers in to your mouth and sucking eagerly. You did as told, coating his fingers in saliva. He took them out of your mouth, and thrusted one inside of you. You moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure over come you. He pulled in and out gently before entering a second finger and scissoring. He was doing good. You moaned even louder, giving him a feeling that almost sent him over the edge.

_'Calm yourself Ludwig...'_ he thought as he finally added a third. It hurt, but not as much as it did when he would thrust in to you with all his might. You closed your eyes again, awaiting for your prince to fuck you hard. He got the message and pulled out his fingers leaving you to shiver at the loss. He got up on his knees, stroking his member with one hand and the other resting at your side. His tip rested against your wet enterance, and he pushed easily through. You let a gasp escape your mouth, him letting you adjust to his size. A tear escaped your eyes as you nodded for further action. He pulled in and out; slow at first, but later gaining motion. He tried different angles, each making you moan louder until he finally found your sweet spot. You cried out in pain as he picked up pace, easily hitting your sweet spot with half of his member.

"D-Damn L-Ludwig..." a moan escaped your throat as you almost chocked on your tears. "You are really...AH...good at...Ah...this..."

"Ja,...I...Ah...know," he responded back, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten. You felt the coil in yours too, but you knew your would release before his...

* * *

**~IF GERMANY LOCKED THE DOOR ENDING~**

"_, I'm about to-AH!" Ludwig yelled as he hit his release deep inside you. It hit your walls, and he turned soft again. Feeling his climax against you, you hit yours. He pulled out of you and layed down next to you, burying his head in your shoulder.

"Thanks Luddy," you smiled sweetly.

"No, I should thank you," he said. You closed your eyes, falling asleep **(DAMN GURL! How long can you sleep? Isn't it already like, 10:00?)** in your favorite German's arms.

"I love you Luddie..." you smiled in your sleep.

"Kesesese~ Looks like Vest had the time of his life in there? Gah! That girl sucks balls!" A very dirty Prussian said, leaning his head on the door. "I mean seriously! Who else can make Vest scream like that?"

"Ve~~What were they doing in there Gil?" Feliciano asked, smiling innocently. The Prussian rubbed the little Italian's hair and smirked.

"You'll find out one day," Gilbert said.

* * *

**~IF GERMANY DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR ENDING~**

"_, I'm about to-AH!" Ludwig yelled as he hit his release deep inside of you. Feeling his climax against you, you hit yours. A gust of air entered the room as you both saw Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, standing at the door with a smirk.

"Kesesesese~ Feeling good Vest?" he laughed, trying to hide the blood shooting from his nose. You turned as red as a tomato. Ludwig covered you up with the covers before grabbing his bath robe and throwing it on. He chased after Gilbert who was running away like the little perv. he is.

"_-_," Feliciano said from the door, shaking. "What...What was going on in here?"

"You sighed and threw on Ludwig's military jacket. Feliciano didn't really care, only because both of your families are close and had made you bathe with both of the brothers before. You rubbed his auburn colored hair before laughing silently.

"Oh you'll find out from _ soon enough Feli," you said. "I'm pretty sure of it. Feliciano pulled you in to a freindly hug. You blushed again.

"F-Feli..." you squealed...

* * *

**Pfft...worst ending ever...**

**My BFF: Don't you mean, WURST?**

**Me: *Slaps her***

**Anyway..I might do some, "What Ifs." Yeah, like when he told you to sit there and be pretty and leave the war to him...*chuckles***

**Mind: That's dirty...*cue troll face***


	15. UPDATES

**UPDATES**

Well, I am going to re-write this story...so I will try my best. It will have a little bit different plot line than before, like the time period. The time is World War three. I will add more detail about your family, your best friends, and of course, your boy friend Ludwig~ The lemon is going to be more detailed since I've gotten better at that.

This story was dedicated to my best friend Emma Deyoung who is in love with Germany...a lot. Her character Vermont dated him AND Germany is thinking of marrying her. ^/^~

So yeah...I will do as best as I can..so ciao~


End file.
